Brotherhood
by Medilia
Summary: Tseng and Reno are held captive and strict protocol is followed by the Turks. Please review I need feed back.


**Brotherhood**

Disclaimer: I don't own and I don't earn.  
Authors note: I wrote this story for my youth group. The original was shorter and hand written so I made a few improvements before posting it. I hope you enjoy, please review. I love feed back.

Tseng watched with dark eyes as the door to the cell opened and Reno's body was thrown carelessly onto the concrete, the slim red head crawled into the far corner of the cell battered and bruised, even in the dim light Tseng could see the extent of Reno's external injuries, but he was unable to determine if he had suffered anything internally. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Tseng turned away leaving Reno to suffer alone. He would not touch his subordinate, he would not show weakness to his captors because that was what they wanted. They tortured Reno because he was smaller, younger, a rookie he was meant to be Tseng's downfall and weakness, but Turk training had prepared him for all this.

Turk hand book: Chapter 3:Section 2: Article 1: In the case of torture been used on a Turk to break another, show no affection towards tortured Turk. The enemy will want this.

Tseng lent back against the wall of the cell and ignored Reno's laboured breathing, the rookie was probably suffering from a pierced lung or broken rib. Tseng watched as Reno slowly fell asleep he did not dare close his own eyes, despite his behaviour he did care, he cared deeply for the red headed rookie and he would stay up all night out of fear that Reno would be gone or dead when he awoke. As he sat watching Reno he remembered when he took the boy on a week earlier.

….

There were five new Turks that Veld had approved of, the Turk director had requested that Tseng took on a rookie named Reno as his partner. The boy needed to learn discipline according to Veld and Tseng was the best to teach him.  
"You are Reno?" Tseng raised an eyebrow at the rookie, he had bright red hair that Tseng swore could not be natural, his eyes were aqua with a hint of mako, his left ear was pierced and he had two red symmetrical tattoos on either cheek. His uniform was a mess that Tseng didn't even want to get started on.  
The red head nodded smiling politely, "Yeah, Tseng, right? Veld said that you would be here soon," the red head lent back onto Tseng's desk.  
Tseng nodded, "Your desk hasn't arrived yet, I'm sure the lounge and coffee table will do for now," the Wutain indicated to the table across the office.  
Reno nodded, "Yeah, sure."  
Tseng moved back towards the door, "If you'd follow me I'd just like to do a test run to check your fighting skills."  
Reno's eyes brightened, "Okay!"

…

Reno yelped as he shifted in his sleep, he awoke clutching his side in pain and whimpering, Tseng could see it, he was breaking. Slowly they were wearing him down, it had been a week since they were captured. Reno no doubt blamed himself, and while it was his fault Tseng also knew that it was his own for not preparing Reno properly. The sole consolation Tseng had was that Reno knew nothing and hence if he was broken nothing would get out.

…

Veld and Tseng stood by the helicopter while Reno strapped himself in, "Look after Reno, I really don't think that you should take him," he said softly, "This is a very tedious mission."  
"Only if we ruin it, I have faith in Reno. He is a good Turk."  
Veld nodded, "Of course, but Tseng, he is also a child. He aims to please you and may try to over compensate."  
Tseng glanced over his shoulder at the red head in the helicopter, "I will ensure he and I are in understanding by the time we get there. We'll be back before you know it."

…

He should have known better, a mission such as this was far too complicated for a rookie, while Reno perfectly understood the theory of the mission it had been much harder in practice. Tseng scratched his head and shifted, his muscles were getting stiff and he needed to be ready for his chance to escape. Their captors didn't know that Reno knew nothing so with luck he would survive long enough for Tseng to get back up. The alternative was escaping to the chopper and calling for back up before allowing himself to be recaptured. Tseng glanced at Reno who was staring back at him with his mako tinged eyes glowing, the Wutain turned away to stare at the wall.

Tseng heard Reno fall back to sleep and he turned to gaze at the rookie again trying to do a visual check using his own mako enhanced eyes in the dim light. The side of his face was covered in blood from a gash on his left temple, his face was covered in bruises of different shades his shit was ripped in several places and was open revealing bruises that covered his chest and many cuts over his abdominal area. Tseng would have given anything to reach out and comfort the younger Turk, but he resisted for Reno's sake.

Reno roused, he glanced at Tseng who was sitting with his eyes closed but he was by no means asleep. The red head sat up hissing and clutching his side in pain, his throat was raw from screaming and his eyes were swelling. He swallowed wanting to say something to Tseng, but he knew that he couldn't , he and Tseng had to stay apart so that the enemy couldn't see their weakness, they had to be strong. But Reno knew that soon he would break. The door opened and Reno closed his eyes prepared for the hours of torture that would soon follow.

"Gentlemen," Tseng's voice was husky from lack of use and water, slowly Reno opened his eyes to see the black haired man standing above him, "I'm afraid that today you will not be touching the boy," Reno watched in awe as Tseng managed to hold off the men despite his weakness due to lack of food and nourishment. The goons retreated and Tseng turned to Reno. The red head lowered his eyes, Tseng walked carefully over to the boy and crouched down pulling his injured body into his lap, "Reno, speak to me."  
"Ya broke the rules," he whispered.  
Tseng smiled, "I thought you said they were made to be broken."  
Reno laughed his side aching at the small act, "Yeah, but neva' thought you'd do it…"  
Tseng brushed Reno's hair out of his eyes, "I need you to rest."

Tseng held Reno while he slept, though he was still in pain the sleep was peaceful. Tseng held Reno with no reservations, they were not superior and subordinate, no, they were partners, brothers, equals.


End file.
